Break Up: Retreat
by suyominie
Summary: Kim Seokjin sudah mencapai titik terlelahnya. Ia ingin menyerah. Ia ingin mundur. Namun, Kim Namjoon justru menahannya dari belakang lalu mendorongnya kembali. - [Special for Kim Seokjin Bday!/NamJin/Fictlet]


**Break Up: Retreat** by **suyominie**

 **Cast** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin ( **GS** )

.

.

.

 ** _Happy reading~!_**

.

.

.

"Jadi, mari kita akhiri _hubungan_ ini," ucap seorang gadis dengan wajah yang hampir memerah menahan semua gejolak emosi yang ada. Baik itu marah maupun... _lelah_.

Pemuda di hadapannya juga nampak menahan semua _rasa_ dengan menekannya lebih ke dalam. Ia berusaha tetap terkendali. "Boleh aku tahu _apa_ alasannya?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan si pemuda, si gadis mengepalkan tangan. "Kurasa kita sudah tidak ada kecocokan."

Pikir si gadis begitu, tapi si pemuda telah mengetahui gelagatnya. Ia menghela lelah. "Kim Seokjin, apa kau di _serang_ lagi oleh mereka?"

Gadis Kim menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Apa terlalu kentara?_ Lirihnya dalam hati.

Hidup sebagai seorang kekasih dari selebritas terkenal memanglah berat. Menjadi _terlalu sangat berat_ tatkala _status_ tersebut terungkap ke khalayak. Diserang, dicaci, dimaki, dibully, dan sebagainya itulah makanan sehari-hari penyandang _title_ tersebut. Kendati tidak jarang juga yang mendukung. Dan inilah yang dialami Kim Seokjin sekarang. Ia merupakan salah satu dari penyandang _status_ itu. Ia adalah kekasih Kim Namjoon, si _Idol_ terkenal.

Gadis itu sebenarnya termasuk jajaran dari gadis berkepribadian kuat. Namun, kini seluruh kekuatannya telah habis terkuras. Dan ia sudah berada titik terlelahnya.

"Jika kau ingin menyerah, aku tidak mengizinkan. Jika kau ingin mundur, akan kukirim permohonan pada Pihak Pemerintah agar mengeluarkan peraturan 'Dilarang Mundur' dalam semua konteks. Entah itu lalu lintas, bisnis, ataupun dalam percintaan," tutur Namjoon enteng, tetapi terdengar mengintimidasi. "Kala mundur, mungkin kita akan sama-sama _terjatuh_. Tapi kau pasti juga tahu, yang paling parah adalah pihak yang _menyatakan_ ingin mudur,"

Di lain sisi, Seokjin menggemeletuk. Namjoon selalu begitu, terlalu mendominasi hingga membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain untuk tidak bisa tidak menurut. Meskipun demikian, Seokjin telah memutuskan. Ia ingin menjadi yang tidak penurut untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena–

"Cukup. Aku lelah sekali, Kim Namjoon! Setiap hari dicibir. Setiap hari diserang. Dan telah berlangsung selama setahun terakhir, seperti monolog. Aku sakit, Namjoon- _ah_ , sakit! Aku tidak tahan!" Seokjin mengambil napas. "Penggemarmu yang menganut paham 'Idola Milikku' itu terlalu melukai diriku. Melukai jiwaku, tanpa ampun. Jadi, biarkan aku _mundur_. Biarkan aku _jatuh_." Tandas Seokjin mengeluarkan seluruh emosi terbendungnya.

Hembusan-hembusan napas terdengar begitu jelas tatkala kesenyapan menyerang mereka selama beberapa menit. Pernyataan Namjoonlah yang memecahkan kungkungan keheningan, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku juga akan _berhenti_."

"A-apa?" seharusnya Seokjin senang permintaannya direstui, tapi terlihat nampak justru kekecewaan?

"Aku akan berhenti dari dunia yang kugeluti ini," Seokjin sudah ingin memprotes kalau saja sentuhan lembut Namjoon tidak meyapa kulitnya. "Akan lebih ringan jika aku melepaskan _status_ ku ketimbang melepaskan _status_ kita. _Status_ ku bisa dicari, tapi _status_ kita? Sungguh penelusuran yang sulit. Tak hanya itu, mempertahankannya pun susahnya bukan main. Lagipula, kau telah memiliki diriku sebelum _status_ itu tersemat di hidupku. Terlalu arogansi ka—"

Seokjin yang menyeruak ke dalam dada Namjoon, membuat sang empu tersela. "Cukup. Berhenti! Berhenti! Baiklah, kutarik ucapanku. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah. Kumohon, jangan berpikir untuk berhenti dari profesimu!"

Namjoon hanya sanggup mendengus geli. Ia membalas dekapan itu lebih erat sekaligus sayang. "Oh, sepertinya aku punya rencana untuk menghentikan kegilaan dari penggemarku," cetusan Namjoon membuat Seokjin mendongak, air muka menunjukkan pernyataan ' _apa?_ '. "Bagaimana jika kita menikah saja? Dengan begitu tidak adalagi penggemar yang menganggap aku miliknya, karena kaulah pemilikku, pemilik sah." yang berakhir salah tingkahnya si gadis Kim.

- **END-**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :

Pftttt... apa ini apa ini! Maafkan bagian 'selebritas' dan 'ido'nya, semuanya *sungkem*

Break up spesial buat emaknih, yang ultah yang ultaaahh~~~


End file.
